marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-616)
Who would you class as the killer of Gwen Stacy? Green Goblin pushed her off the bridge, but Spider-Man snap her neck (accidently) when he grab her leg with his web, so as a category would it be Goblin or Spider. : I'd probably go by intent here. It's obvious that Osborn meant to kill her, Spidey certainly didn't. --edkaufman 22:18, July 1, 2010 (UTC) : And I would say that intent doesn't matter. The category is "killed by" not "murdered by". Accidental killings count, and therefore, both should count. It does not have to be just one or the other. They both count as killers, even though one's part was unintentional. An unintentional killing is still a killing, just not murder. --Black-Mandalorian22 ::I agree. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 20:27, August 31, 2019 (UTC) ::: But there was nothing Spider-Man could've done to save her. She was too far down for him to grab her. If he does nothing, she falls into the water and dies. If he webs her, the whiplash snaps her neck. Norman said it himself: she was good as dead the second he threw her off the bridge. --TheMightyRoseQuartz (talk) 4:32, February 8, 2020 (UTC) References I have gone through and Referenced every issue of her appearance up until her father's death. I will try and add up to her death. But can someone please check though my work. Thanks. Jacknapier10 (talk) 11:14, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I have now added every apearance up until her death. Jacknapier10 (talk) 13:53, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Gwenpool Hello true believers! When are we going to add Gwenpool? Just curious, now.GZulu (talk) 19:48, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :She'll probably get her own page when we know more of her, I still have to read Howard the Duck #2 and her back-up story. However, I don't know how canon she is. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 20:04, December 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for the heads up! This version of Gwen is more aware of her existence as a character of a comic book than the original Gwen we know. ::I'd advise you to read the new comics, they're freaking silly. ::GZulu (talk) 21:41, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :::The connection between Gwenpool and Gwen Stacy was purely speculation based upon the variant cover of being a tribute to the latter; however, in her surname is revealed to be Poole, furthermore she says she's not even from Earth-616, so she is not this Gwen Stacy. -- Annabell (talk) 23:50, December 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::I still think she's an alternate version of Gwen Stacy, only with a different surname. Also, I remember reading an interview where they "said" she wasn't from Earth-616, so that's not a surprise. Well, the answers to her identity and home reality may be given in next week's , so we just have to wait. ::::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 00:03, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::She's from a reality where all 616 events are depicted in comics. She specifically said this to Howard the Duck. Quite interesting...GZulu (talk) 17:35, December 6, 2015 (UTC)